Seguimos casados
by AgusCooper
Summary: No podían creer todo lo que podía suceder por un malentendido...
1. La tormenta

Todo comenzó, en la que sería una de sus mejores vacaciones, cumplían 5 años casados, y por lo tanto habían reservados pasajes a las vegas, pero lo que seria unas vacaciones de ensueño, se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadilla.

Venían de vuelta en un vuelo, que solo duraría un par de horas, pero para ella fue eterno. Por su parte Sheldon estaba callado, al igual que ella, pero además muy triste, ya no había vuelta atrás, su relación que él tanto había cuidado durante los 14 años con tanto amor y entrega, se había acabado, y él conocía a su esposa, cuando tomaba una decisión, no se retractaba nunca. Recordaba lo sucedido y su sangre ardia de rabia

 **Flash Back:**

Sheldon caminaba por los pasillos del Hotel, en donde se hospedaba junto a su esposa, ella había querido ir sola de compras cerca, ya que tenia una sospecha de un embarazo, asi que decidió comprar un test a escondida de su esposo. Cuando iba cerca de la entrada, un conserje le dio una nota, supuestamente de su esposa, el mensaje decia, "Sheldon espérame en la habitación 201, te tengo una sorpresa. Amy", seguro seria alguna velada romántica, ya que ella siempre era quien tomaba la iniciativa en esas cosas, ya que él era muy olvidadizo y poco detallista, aunque siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

Llego al lugar, en donde se encontró con la sorpresa de una hermosa habitación champagne y petalos de rosas, Sheldon para sentirse cómodo se saco su chaqueta y encontró otra nota que decia "Ponte cómodo, y esperame listo", y a él le parecio extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que obedeció las ordenes de su esposa, se desvistió y se acostó en la cama, mientras esperaba a su mujer.

Por su parte llegaba una nerviosa Amy al Hotel, llegó a la habitación y se dio cuenta que su esposo no estaba, asi que corrió al baño y se hizo el test, luego de hacer lo que decia las instrucciones, salió del baño, para salir en busca de Sheldon, mientras esperaba los resultado dentro de 5 minutos, pero al salir del pasillo un mensajero le pasó una nota, que decia, "Si quieres ver lo que esta haciendo tu esposo dirígete a la habitación 201". Por su parte Sheldon seguia esperando cuando las luces se apagaron. Sintió que alguen entraba a la habitaciòn.

-¿Amy eres tú?- Al no escuchar respuesta se inquietó, sobre todo cuando la persona llegó hasta la cama y se acomodó al lado de él. Sintió como unas manos tomaron las suyas, Sheldon se tensó, eran las manos de una mujer, pero no de su esposa. -¿¡Quién eres, no eres mi esposa…!?- La mujer empezó a besarlo, pero el no respondió, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Amy entro en el acto, y en el momento las luces se prendieron,

-¡Sheldon! ¿Que haces, como pudiste engañarme?- Ella miraba furiosa a su completa de cama que no entendía nada.

-¡Espera no es lo que parece, es un mal entendido!- Exclamaba el físico mientras volvía a ponerse la ropa.

-¿Pero como puedes decir que es un mal entendido?- Decía Kathy. -Despues de las palabras de amor que me dijiste hace un momento. Amy para que lo sepas de una vez por todas, Sheldon y yo hemos sido amantes durante años.

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo nunca te he engañado Amy!

-¿¡Como puedes ser tan descarado Sheldon!? ¡Te acabo de encontrar en la cama con ella!

-¡Pero yo te esperaba a ti!

-Ya cierra la boca, no quiero escucharte! Volveré a casa.

Luego de que Amy saliera de la habitación, Sheldon miro furioso a Ramona.

-¿Como pudiste? Contéstame- La atrajo hacia el y con rabia la obligó a decirle la verdad.

Al mirarla más atentamente, Sheldon se dió cuenta que era la misma chica que conoció años atrás, ella era Kathy O'brian. La misma chica que se ofreció a llevarle comida a su departamento para observar como él trabajaba.

-Ya sueltame Sheldon, me lástimas.

-Eso es menos de lo que te mereces, no sé que te hize para hacerme esto y aún no entiendo como sabias que estabamos aquí, pero si te dire una cosa, no quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida.

-¡Jajaja! Corazón, no tienes idea del infierno que vivirás ahora que tu adorada y estúpida esposa te dejo. ¿Quieres saber que me hiciste? Recuerdalo, cuando te encontré en Caltech y cenamos en tu departamento, te quise besar y no me respondiste. Ahora la preferiste a ella y yo te ofrecí mi amor, te busque y tu me despreciaste, ahora estamos a mano.

-Eres una arpia, todo se paga en esta vida, nunca lo olvides- Salió rumbo a su habitación

-¡Y esto es solo el comienzo Sheldon Cooper, nunca te olvidarás de mí!- Lo dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

Llegó a la habitación en donde se hospedaba con la neurocientifica y la encontró arreglando su maleta, trató de hablar con ella, pero no lo dejó.

-Si quieres tratarme como idiota, ahórrate el gusto, creo que he sido idiota todos estos años, al estar casada contigo- Estaba mal, había llegado a su habitación y vió el test de embarazo y era positivo, así que no quería discutir con él, no quería preguntarle el por qué y escuchar lo que sería un sin fin de excusas, ya tenía demasiado con saber que tendría un hijo de él.

-Mi amor por favor escuchame, fue un mal entndido, me enviaron un supuesto mensaje tuyo y...

-Callate, por favor, ya no mas por favor- Le suplicaba Amy. Él se acercó a ella para tratar de limpiarle sus lágrimas, pero esta se alejó.

-Déjame por favor, ya reservé los pasajes de regreso de los dos, no quiero que sospechen algo, pero llegando allá, me divorciaré de ti.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-¿Que haremos, cuando lleguemos a casa?- Preguntó el físico, lo dijo sin mirarla, no quería verla, la amaba más que su vida

-Sabes perfectamente lo que haremos, no entiendo la pregunta- Respondió su hasta ahora esposa. -Nos divorciaremos y cada uno rehará su vida.

-¿Y a Jake, que le diremos?

-Bueno, no le podemos decir la verdad, lo sabes, que vergüenza sentiría mi hijo al saber que su padre engañó a su mamá,

-Ya no lo digas así, sabes que fue un mal entendido. Yo no te engañé, yo te amo Am...

-Ya basta Sheldon, por favor, nos pueden escuchar.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y su hijo junto a Leonard y Penny estaban esperándolos. Al principio, Amy se mostró muy feliz de verlos, sobre todo a su hijo, pero su tristeza era mayor a la poca felicidad que sentía en esos momentos y su amiga lo notó.

Llegaron a su casa y cenaron con la familia completa, de echo estaban Bernadette y Howard, Raj y Stuart. Hablaron de todo, pero menos de lo sucedido, Amy trató de disimular durante toda la cena, cosa que Sheldon agradeció, pero Penny, quien la conocía muy bien se sintió muy intraquila y decidió hablar con ella, para ver lo que le pasaba. Ya se habian ido todos, solo quedaban el Shamy, Jake y el Lenny.

-Amy, ¿me puedes decir que te ocurre?- Le preguntó la rubia, luego de que Leonard y Sheldon habian salido a conversar al pasillo. -Te noto muy rara, ¿ocurre algo, con Sheldon?

-No es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-¿De verdad es eso?- Siguió insistiendo.

-Si, solo es eso- Respondió, no podía decir nada, ya buscaría una excusa para explicar lo de su divorcio, pero por el momento tenía que fingir, por su hijo y por el bebé que venia en camino, no quería sentirse humillada y que tuvieran lastima por ella. Pero ante todo estaba Jake. ¿Como decirle que su padre y ella se separarían? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Miles de pensamiento rondaban a la mujer.

Mientras afuera se encontraban Sheldon y Leonard.

-Y esa es la historia Leonard, ella no quiere creerme- Terminaba de contarle lo sucedido.

-Cielos amigo, lo siento por ustedes, solo puedo decirte que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Ya Leonard, es hora de irnos, buenas noches Moonpie- Se despedía la rubia.

-Buenas noches.

Vio como Leonard y Penny entraban al departamento 4B, dejandolo en el pasillo sólo y en silencio. No quería entrar a su propio departamento, sabía que ahora todo se iba a complicar pero también debía enfrentar la situación. Él era inocente y por un mal entendido, Amy quería el divorcio.

Entró finalmente y decidido fue hacia la habitación que compartía junto a su esposa. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Amy estaba en el baño, asi que decidió esperarla junto a la cama, al minuto ella salió, con un hermoso pijama morado, el cual a Sheldon le encantaba, pero inmediatamente vio la mirada de rabia de su esposa y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

-Bien, dormiré con Jake y mañana me iré a la casa de mis padres.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿No vas a luchar por todos estos años de felicidad?

-¿A que le llamas felicidad? Si tu enviaste todos estos años al diablo.

-Amor, ya ta te dije que yo no te engañé, yo te esperaba a tí, eras tu a quien yo esperaba en esa habitación, todo fue obra de Ramona.

-Ya deja de mentir, por favor yo los vi. Además baja la voz por que Jake nos puede oír.

-Pero creeme por favor- Sheldon se acercó a la neurocientifica, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa, no lo quería cerca de ella, era muy débil y no quería caer en las redes del amor, quería ser fría y no dar marcha atrás a su decisión.

-Por favor aléjate- No pudo seguir, ya que él la estaba besando, fue un beso desesperado, en donde quería demostrarle que ella era la única, por su parte Amy no le respondió, las imágenes de su esposo junto a Ramona vinieron a su mente, eso provocó que ella quisiera huir de él, asi que decidida lo empujo hacia atrás, para luego darle una bofetada.

-No lo vuelvas hacer, ya no más Sheldon, me iré a la habitación de Jake.

-No lo hagas, no te preocupes- Lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos. -Si quieres creerle a ella y no a mí, con quien compartiste 14 años de tu vida esta bien, separémonos, pero que Jake no sepa los motivos, por favor, te lo suplico, no quiero que piense que tiene un padre infiel, porque aunque no me creas no es así. Me ire a dormir al sofá y me levantaré antes de que despierte; así no se dará cuenta que dormimos separados.

-Está bien, pero mañana me iré a la casa de mis padres, ya veré que le diremos, pero mañana él se va conmigo y por mientras le dire que nos iremos a casa de sus abuelos porque tengo que cuidar a mi padre por su salud, que en parte es verdad, como sabes la salud de mi padre esta mas o menos y como quedan dias de mis vacaciones las pasaremos alla. Mañana me iré y te juro que no regresaré.

-Haz lo que quieras, si ya tomaste la decisión, entonces que asi sea, pero a mi hijo lo iré a ver y los fines de semanas vendrá conmigo.

-Esta bien- Sheldon era un excelente padre, así que no podía negarle que viera a su hijo, ni mucho menos le ocultaría lo de su embarazo, pero aun sentía que no debía decirle. El físico teórico salió de esa habitación, dejando a una mujer envuelta en llanto, aunque no quería perdonarlo, lo amaba más que a su vida, había sido el primero y único hombre, el amor de su vida y a pesar de todo nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Al otro día Amy empacó toda su ropa y convenció a su hijo de irse un par de dias a la casa de sus abuelos, aunque la idea de dejar a su papá no le convenció mucho, al final no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su mamá.

-Hijo no te preocupes, tratare de ir a verte- Lo consolaba Sheldon.

-A ambos ciertó- Dijo con una sonrisa complice.

-Si, pequeño- Le devolvió la misma sonrisa, pero esta iba con un poco de tristeza.

-Vamos Jake, debemos irnos.

-¿No vas a acompañarnos papá?- Al ver a su hijo, Sheldon no pudo más que acceder, a pesar de Amy, había que disimular delante de él.

-Bien entonces nos vamos los tres y hay que despedirse de Leonard y Penny.

Al llegar al departamento 4B, Penny se dio cuenta de que sus sospechan no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad y prefirió callar, ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso con Amy.

-Bien, chicos nos veremos en unos días- Decía Amy.

-¿Y cuando piensan volver?

-En dos semanas,

-Vendré seguido para terminar la temporada de Arrow, Leonard- Le dijo Jake a su tío guiñándole un ojo, cosa que alegro al físico experimental.

-Ya nos vamos.

Se despidieron del matrimonio Hofstadter y emprendieron el viaje a Glendale. Durante el trayecto, tanto él, como ella, estaban en silencio, solo hablaban cuando Jake contaba algo, o les preguntaba sobre su viaje.

-Ya llegamos..

-Hola Jake, Amy, Sheldon. ¡Que bueno que estén aquí!- Saludaba Larry.

-Si papá, como me contaste que estabas mal de salud, decidimos venir a quedarnos con Jake solo unos dias.

-Ah, que bien y tu tambien cierto Sheldon.

-Eh, yo no, lo que pasa es que...

-Lo que pasa papá, es que Sheldon tiene mucho trabajo y además tiene es que dar clases en la universidad- Lo Interrumpió Amy.

-Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte Sheldon- Se lamentaba el hombre.

-Lo sé señor, pero usted tendrá más tiempo de consentir a su hija y nieto.

-Tienes razón, bueno ustedes deciden- Al igual que Penny, notó algo en el ambiente, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo, ya hablaría de su hija sobre el tema.

Durante toda tarde suegro y yerno, estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales, por la cual Amy pudo arreglar las cosas de su antigua habitación. Al entrar se dio cuenta que al igual que todas las noches en que se quedaba en el lugar, su habitación estaba igual, que desde el dia en que se fue.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Kathy llegaba al departamento que compartía junto a su amiga.

-Kathy que bien que llegaste, espero que me traigas buenas noticias.

-Hola Ramona. Si, te traigo noticias frescas y muy buenas. El comienzo de nuestro plan ha sido perfecto y eficaz.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir qué...?

-Eso quiere decir que ahora es tu turno, debes actuar como la gran amiga del triste Sheldon y consolarlo por su separación.

Ha pasado 1 mes pero al pasar de los dias, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, Mary viajó desde Texas y fue varias veces a ver a su nuera y nieto, para pedir una explicación, ya que su hijo no hablaba del tema y estaba sumido en su trabajo y en la universidad, así que poco lo veía, por ende queria que su nuera le explicara la situación.

-No pasa nada señora Cooper, solo que decidí venir a cuidar a mi padres, eso es todo, pronto estaré allá- Mentía la mujer, no quería decirle nada.

Hasta que una tarde, Mary decidió hablar con su hijo, pero la misma respuesta de siempre, mamá esta cuidando de sus padres, es solo un tiempo.

-No, aquí pasa algo y no quieren decirme, no me tienen confianza.

-Mamá no es eso, mira; te dire la verdad- Decia el físico muy nervioso. -Si, mi matrimonio esta pasando por un mal momento, pero verás que todo se resolverá y ellos pronto volverán a casa.

-Pero dime, ¿paso algo en sus vacaciones? Porque desde esa fecha que ustedes estan distanciados. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si, pero ahora no puedo decirte nada, mira no pienses que no te tengo confianza, es solo que, es algo muy personal, eso es todo. Es entre Amy y yo, pero ve tranquila pronto lo resolveré.

Sheldon estaba en su oficina, viendo unos papeles, cuando de repente vio una carta dirigida a su nombre, era de un abogado. ¿Qué es esto? Señor Cooper, reciba esta presente notificación de divorcio de de la señora Amy Cooper. ¿Divorcio? ¿Acaso se atrevió, a tanto? como un simple mal entendido pudo causar algo tan doloroso, eso no podía comprender... todo por culpa de Ramona Nowitzki, esa joven que lo obligó a trabajar por horas y que ahora era la causante de su separación.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta el laboratorio de Amy, sabía que había un mal entendido, así que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados... llegó hasta la oficina de su esposa y entró rápidamente sin tocar a la puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Adelante Sheldon- Dijo con ironía ya que esta no había tenido la sutileza de tocar a la puerta.

-No me has respondido. ¿Que significa esto?

-Ya veo, te llego la notificación.

-Si, y que significa.

-Bueno ya lo leíste, es la notificación de divorcio.

-Si crees que te daré el divorcio estas muh equivocada, yo me case para toda la vida y eso es motivo suficiente para no firmar.

-Sheldon si no lo firmas, le diré a todos el motivo por el cual nos separamos- Lo dijo indignada y con mucha seguridad.

-¿Enserio serias capaz?

-Si, si no lo firmas si.

-Bien entonces donde tengo que firmar- Lo dijo muy decidido.

-Donde dice tu nombre al lado- Dijo Amy, él tomo un lápiz y con gran tristeza en su corazón, firmo.

-Listo, ahora eres una mujer libre, haz lo que quieras con tu vida y que seas muy feliz. De hecho, yo lo seré, encontraré una mujer buena, creo que me lo merezco, una mujer que confié en mi y no se deje manipular por un engaño, una vez que encuentre a esa mujer, voy a tener todos los hijos que ella quiera- Al escuchar la palabra hijo, Amy se entristeció, sabía que tenia que contarle lo de su embarazo, pero pensaba decirle cuando ya tuviera algunos meses y se le pasara el enojo con él. -Así es, nosotros tenemos a Jake, pero junto a esta mujer tendré muchos hijos sabes y seré más feliz de lo que fui a tu lado, ahora señorita Fowler, porque eso es lo que serás de ahora en adelante, me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer, así, que la dejo sola y como hoy es viernes me llevaré a mi hijo a mi casa. Bien sin nada más que decirle me voy.

Amy quedó sola en su oficina, estaba segura de la decisión tomada, pero aún asi, un poco intranquila... la idea de su amiga era descabelladamente buena, pero para ella esa técnica, aun no la convencía, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta llegada de Penny.

-¿Y bien? Acabo de ver a Sheldon salir de aquí como alma en pena, me imagino que ya firmó los papeles de divorcio

-Si, Penny, ya firmó, pero aún así no me siento bien, me siento mal por haberle mentido. Además él quiere tener más hijos.

-Tranquila mujer, ya verás que todo se solucionará

-¿Y si no es así, y al sentirse libre se va con ella?

-Ya te dije que no creo que te haya engañado con ella.

-Pero y si después no quiere verme cuando se entere queseguimos casados,¡y todo fue un engaño!

-Todo saldrá bien tranquila...

 **Continuará...**

 **AgusCooper: Bueno, vuelvo con otra historia... para refrescarles la memoria, en el capítulo donde Ramona aparece por primera vez, al final de dicho episodio, una chica pelirroja se acerca a Sheldon y se presenta como Kathy O'brian pensé en incluirla por que... ¿Que es la vida sin algo de diversión? Saludos.**


	2. Los celos de Amy

Para Sheldon, todo iba de mal en peor, durante los próximos días, había tratado de hablar con su ahora ex esposa, pero ella siempre lo esquivaba.

Además se había encontrado con Ramona, su antigua amiga, con quien había tenido muchos problemas en la juventud, ya que ella le dijo que lo amaba, él trató de ser lo más caballero posible en ese tiempo, rechazándola, pero la joven quedó con el corazón roto, y se marcho a otra ciudad, ahora él divorciado y soltero, así de la nada se la había encontrado en un café después de varias horas de charla, le había contado su triste historia, y habían decidido nuevamente entablar la hermosa amistad del pasado.

El problema ocurrió cuando Penny se enteró, diciéndole que esa joven quería comprometerlo a algo más, pero el cómo caballero defendió a su antigua amiga diciéndole que exageraba.

Lo único que le daba fuerzas era su relación con su hijo, ya que cada vez estaba mejorando más. Esa tarde había ido a buscarlo ya que era viernes, así que le correspondía tenerlo junto a él.

Llegaron a Pasadena, pero al pasar por la casa de sus amigos, se dieron cuenta que no se encontraban.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Leonard me dijo que irían al cine.

-¿Así? ¿Y cuando te dijo?

-Bueno- Empezó a titubear el niño. -Me lo dijo ayer por teléfono.

-¿Vienes aquí con Penny a escondidas de nosotros, verdad Jake?- Le pregunto sabiendo que no estaba equivocado.

-Si papá, me trae casi todos los días. ¿Estas molesto?

-No, es solo que quería escucharlo de ti. Pero debes avisarme, trataba de no demostrarle mi preocupación a tu madre para que ella no se preocupara y de todas maneras se que Leonard y Penny te cuidarán bien. Ahora vamonos de aquí.

Mientras tanto en Caltech, se encontraba una trabajólica Amy, quien fue interrumpida por Bernadette.

-Hola Amy, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

-Venía porque como recordarás el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de Howie.

-Ah claro, ahora lo recuerdo. Iré con mi ex esposo, digo...

-Vamos no tienes que disimular delante de mi, se perfectamente que sigue siendo tu esposo.

-Veo que Penny no pudo quedarse callada... a pesar que fue idea de ella.

-No me lo dijo Leonard, un día pase a escuchar una conversación que ustedes dos mantenían y después de hablar contigo me termino por contar la historia, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, pero dime... me hablabas del cumpleaños de Howard.

-Si verás, estaba planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para este viernes, yo quería hacerlo aquí, pero luego decidí organizarlo en nuestra casa… asi que bueno que dices, ¿vas a la fiesta?

-No sé, tal vez no sea una buena idea ir, no quiero ver a Sheldon. Por lo que supe, Ramona esta rondando nuevamente y no quiero encontrármela junto a él, no podría soportarlo.

-Así me dijeron también, Sheldon se encontró hace unos días con ella y han salido juntos, pero solo como amigos.

-Si, tal vez él la vea como una amiga, pero estoy segura de que ella lo ve como algo más.

-Pero puedes ir y contarle lo de tu embarazo en la fiesta, la pobre no tendrá más opción que hacerse a un lado, ya que le llevas ventaja 2 hijos a Sheldon.

-No sé, aun no me siento preparada para contarle lo de mi embarazo.

-Pero debes decirle… él tiene derecho a acompañarte a las ecografías, y chequeos médicos.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo enfrentarlo, no puedo, sabes cada vez esa imagen de Sheldon junto a la pelirroja está en mi mente y en las noches no puedo dormir.

-Pero eso le hace mal a tu bebe, debes estar tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero igual, ahora que me hablas de mi bebé, he soñado que es niño y lo ví igual a Sheldon. Realmente me gustaría tener otro niño, aunque no soy muy fanática de las niñas...

-Si tener un niño es muy lindo, con Howie también hemos hablado sobre tratar de tener otro bebé. Michael y Halley están grandes ahora, tener otro bebé estaría bien.

-Veo que ustedes va muy bien.

-Si, la verdad es que estoy feliz y sobre todo porque los niños ya no nos hacen problemas.

-Jajaja ahora que recuerdo lo difícil que fue cuidar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo.

-No fue tan fácil, pero cuando Howard los ve tan grandes siempre me dice que todo ese esfuerzo valió la pena.

-¿Era de esperarse no lo crees?

Mientras en el departamento de Pasadena.

-Asi que una fiesta sorpresa... no me gustan las fiestas, pero creo que a Howard le gustará.

-Si… dime algo, Sheldon- Penny puso una cara de pocos amigos. -Me imagino que no invitarás a esa latera de Ramona, ¿verdad?

-Penny, ella no es latera y para tu tranquilidad no la invitaré, así que quédate tranquila.

-Que bueno. Por que Amy también irá.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo el físico con una sonrisa esperanzadora, cosa que le agradó a su amiga.

-Sí y más te vale que aproveches la ocasión, trata de hablar con ella, ya que tienen mucha cosas que aclarar- Esto lo dijo ya que sabía que Amy debía decirle lo de su embarazo, si no lo hacia su amiga, estaba decidida a decirle ella misma.

-Hablaré con ella y verás que pronto la tendrás nuevamente de vecina- Así paso todo el fin de semana disfrutando con amigos hasta que llego el domingo en la tarde y Sheldon debía de ir a la casa de sus suegros para dejar a Jake con su madre.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Jake, despídete.

-Si papá, adios Leonard y Penny.

Viajaron en silencio, Sheldon estaba absorbido en sus pensamientos, como todos los domingos tenía que excusarse con su suegro por no quedarse, ya que a él aún no le decían acerca de su separación y menos a Jake, ya que él estaba convencido de que estaban en la casa de sus abuelos por que se encontraban enfermos.

Eso era lo que sus padres pensaban, pero a sus cortos 8 años, su hijo era lo demasiado inteligente y sabia que sus padres tenían problemas. Eso le estaba perjudicando en sus estudios, pero eso sus padres no lo sabían.

Por su parte su suegro, no quería meterse en el problema marital, conocía perfectamente tanto a su hija, como a su yerno y sabía que era solo una mala racha del matrimonio y también sabía lo enamorados que estaban, asi que no se preocupaba tanto.

-Hola pequeño. Sheldon, ¿como estás?

-Bien señor Fowler, solo vine a traer a su nieto.

-Supongo que cenaras con nosotros.

-Por supuesto, como todos los domingos- Se Percató de que Amy se acercaba.

-Hola- Saludo ella.

-Hola cariño- Dijo dándole un largo beso, que llevo a su esposa a las nubes, por su parte el dueño de casa se retiró del lugar dejando al matrimonio sumido en su intimidad.

-Ya basta Sheldon. Mi papá ya no está, deja de fingir- Dijo zafándose de sus brazos.

-Disculpa es que del domingo pasado que no te besaba.

-Sabes ya no tendrás que seguir fingiendo, decidí hablar con mis padres.

-Pero aún no creo que sea tiempo, espera un par de meses.

-¿Para que… para seguir jugando a dos bandas?

-¿A que te refieres con jugar a dos bandas?

-Por favor no te hagas el tonto, vienes aquí todos los domingos, me besas y luego te vas a besarte con tu amante. Y vaya a saber que otras cosa harán- Lo dijo en tono de celos, cosa que Sheldon notó.

-¿Amante?

-Ramona, no te hagas en desentendido conmigo Sheldon.

-Jajaja, ¿estás celosa de Ramona?

-¿Celosa yo? Para nada, además tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, asi que puedes irte con Ramona o con la chica pelirroja, con quien te parezca mejor.

-Baja la voz, te pueden oír- Lo que no se imaginaban era que su hijo había escuchado toda la conversación y había corrido hasta su cuarto.

-Asi que mis sospechan eran ciertas, mis papás, están separándose… ¿por que ellos? Si se aman tanto. ¿Por qué?- Lloraba el pequeño Cooper.

Mientras tanto en la sala

-¿Donde está Jake?- Preguntaba su madre.

-El jovencito no podrá bajar, me dijo que lo disculparan, por que se sentía un poco mal- Explicaba la señora que hacía las tareas domésticas en la casa de los Fowler.

-Iré a ver que le sucede- Dijo Sheldon.

-Espera yo iré a verlo no te preocupes- Salto Amy.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, el pequeño estaba muy triste, en la escuela, el siempre se había burlado de sus amigos que tenían sus padres divorciados y ahora le pasaría a el. En eso tocan la puerta, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó correctamente.

-Adelante- Dijo.

-Hijo, disculpa queremos saber si te pasa algo.

-No es nada mamá, no te preocupes. Es solo que no tenía hambre, por eso no baje no te preocupes. Ve con papá, ayer estuviste trabajando todo el día, así que aprovecha de estar con él antes que se vaya por que mañana seguirá nuestra rutina semanal y no podrán estar juntos.

-Cariño, nos vemos todos los días en Caltech.

-Si, pero trabajan en áreas distintas.

-Tienes razón, iré a cenar con tu padre y tus abuelos... si necesitas algo solo avísanos. ¿Esta bien?

-Lo haré no te preocupes.

Mientras en la sala

-¿Que le sucede a Jake?- Pregunto la señora Fowler.

-No es nada, solo que no tiene hambre.

-Me imagino. Antes de venir, estuvo comiendo pizza con Penny- Explicaba Sheldon.

-Ahora entiendo. ¿Y de que hablaban?

-Convencí a Sheldon de que se quedara aquí esta noche.

-Que bien- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que su esposo notó.

-Si Amy decidí quedarme, total mañana entro a las 9 a la universidad, llegaré con tiempo de sobra.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, buenas noches- Dijo la señora Fowler siguiendo a su esposo

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches, que descansen- Dijo una apesumbrada Amy. -Bien será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir.

-La verdad es lo que menos quiero hacer esta noche- Dijo Sheldon guiñándole un ojo.

-Jajaja... eso ya lo veremos.

Ya en el cuarto de Amy.

-Bien, Sheldon siéntate como en tu casa, iré al baño a darme una ducha- En la casa de sus padres, cada habitación tenía su propio baño.

Una vez que salió del baño, Sheldon quedó hipnotizado con la belleza de su mujer, ya que tenía puesto el pijama de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su memoria eidetica nunca fallaba.

-Deja de mirarme así, en el baño te deje un cepillo nuevo y toallas si quieres bañarte.

-Gracias y disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te vez preciosa.

-Será mejor que entres al baño a darte una ducha bien fría.

-¿No quieres acompañarme? Recordaremos viejos tiempos.

-Ya vete a la ducha- Dijo enviándole una almohada, pero él la esquivo.

-Jajaja, veo que sigues teniendo mala puntería... ¡Ay, eso dolió!- Exclamó luego que recibió un zapatazo de su compañera de cuarto.

-Jajaja, ahora quien se rie.

Luego del accidente, Sheldoln entro a la ducha, después de un rato salió, encontrándose con su esposa dormida, pero esta solo fingía ya que no podía dormir, sabiendo que lo tenía tan cerca, de pronto escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

-Te recuperaré Amy, haré lo que sea para demostrarte cuanto te amo y te des cuenta que nunca te engañé con esa arpía- Esto lo dijo cerca de su oído y luego le dio un beso en la boca, por su parte ella trató de no moverse, no quería ser descubierta por su tormento.

Sheldon se acostó en la otra esquina de la cama, pero durante toda la noche, a ambos le costó dormir, sobre todo a Amy cosa que lo angustió, ya que la mujer tenía pesadilla. Y deliraba, pero lo más importante que salió de los labios fue lo que cambio la angustia de Sheldon a felicidad, videl decía

-Por favor Sheldon no me dejes, te amo- Decía entre sollozos su mujer, él trató de despertarla pero dijo algo que lo dejó helado. -Hazlo por Jake y por el bebe, hazlo por nuestros hijos...

Él quedó perplejo.

-¿Otro niño de Amy y mío? ¿Será ciertó?- Murmuro acercando mano hasta el vientre de su amada. Se acercó más a la madre de sus hijos y durmió abrazandola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por su parte ella ya no tuvo mas pesadillas y durmió sin mayor incomodidad.

Ya al otro día, Amy se asombró al despertar abrazada a su esposo, se sentía tan bien despertar junto a su amado y también tontamente avergonzada al darse cuenta que él solo dormía con un bóxer blanco, asi que sentía sus brazos desnudos y su piel junto a él, sonreía como colegiala. De pronto abrieron bruscamente la puerta

-Mamá, despierta dormilona- El niño quedó asombrado y feliz al ver a sus padres abrazados. -Lo siento, no sabía que papá se había quedado a dormir aquí- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya que tu padre puede entrar más tarde al trabajo hoy... se quedó a dormir conmigo.

-Me alegra, bueno no los interrumpiré. Me iré a duchar y luego el abuelo me acompañará a la escuela.

-Yo también me iré a duchar y después me iré al laboratorio.

-Quédate un poco más con papá.

-Jake tiene razón- Dijo Sheldon, quien ya se habia despertado hace un rato sólo quería seguir abrazado a la madre de sus hijos.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas

Amy estaba en su laboratorio, haciendo electroencefalogramas a unos monos capuchinos, pero a pesar de sus intentos no podía concentrarse por que los acontecimientos de la mañana seguían en su mente. Una vez que su hijo había dejado el cuarto había quedado sola junto hasta su ahora esposo, la incomodidad que la albergaba era bien notoria, y hasta divertida para el físico, esto la enfureció.

 **Flash Back.**

-Veo que despertaste papá, buenos días.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿dormiste bien? Yo dormí como un bebé. ¿Verdad Amy?- Esto lo decía aferrándola más a su cuerpo.

-Si, cariño- Lo dijo solo para que su hijo no sospechara.

-Bueno me alegro por ustedes, ya me tengo que ir, los veo en la tarde...

Una vez que Jake se retiro del lugar, seguían abrazados, Amy ya se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda.

-¿Me puedes soltar?

-¿Por qué? Estamos bien así.

-Suéltame- Decía soltándose de los brazos de Sheldon. -No sé cuál es el chiste. ¿Porque te ríes tanto? Esto no es divertido sabes.

-Por supuesto, que no es divertido, solo que fue agradable dormir a tu lado, sobre todo por las cosas que decías mientras dormías.

-¿De qué hablas? Seguro que quieres inventar cosas para que vuelva contigo.

-Jamás inventaría cosas, vamos Amy me conoces, yo no soy así, a lo que me refiero es que anoche tenias pesadillas y en ellas me decías que no te dejara ni por Ramona ni por Kathy.

-Que raro, no recuerdo haber tenido ese tipo de pesadillas.

-Así fue, traté de despertarte pero fue en vano, me acosté a tu lado y te abrasé, aunque no lo creas fue con ese abrazo que te tranquilizaste y dormiste bien el resto de la noche.

-¿Y se supone que debo darte las gracias?- Dijo irónicamente.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo te conté el motivo por el cual estábamos abrazados.

-Bien, muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer.

-Si yo también tengo que irme a la universidad- Estaba a punto de levantarse pero antes se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo algo que hacia cuando estábamos casados- La tomo en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla hasta el baño para ducharse junto a ella, pero…

-Sheldon bájame.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- Pregunto con la mirada llena de tristeza.

-Estamos divorciados y eso no va a cambiar- Mentía la neurocientifica. -además, yo no puedo olvidar lo de Ramona.

-¿Sigues sin creerme? ¿No piensas que esa fue una artimaña de Ramona para separarnos?

-Sheldon yo no sé que creer, solo sé que ahora no quiero estar contigo, no así a la fuerza.

-Sabes Amy, yo estaba dispuesto a reconquistarte, pero sabes ya no mas intentos infortunitos, ya no más, solo espero que cuando reacciones no sea demasiado tarde para los dos.

Fin Flash Back

Amy seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el presidente de la universidad entraba a su oficina.

-¿Dra. Fowler, está bien?- Pregunto el presidente Siebert.

-¿Eh? Buenos días presidente, no lo escuché entrar. Si me encuentro bien, simplemente estoy un poco distraida el día de hoy.

-Se ve algo cansada. ¿Por que no va a su casa? Descanse un poco y vuelva mañana.

-Sería genial, gracias.

Mientras en la oficina de Sheldon, él estaba reflexionando en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Lo único que lo alentaba en estos momentos era la noticia de su futura paternidad, eso lo tenia muy contento, pero si Amy no quería nada con él, dejaría de rogarle, ya no más, ahora trataría de sacarla de su vida, pero aunque buscara a otra mujer, sabía que ella era la única en su corazón.

De pronto una idea se apoderó de su mente, pronto tomó su celular y marcó el numero de su vieja obsesiva.

-¿Hola? Ramona, hola soy Sheldon; te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer este vienes. Si, este viernes. Lo que pasa es que es el cumpleaños de Howard y van a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa... quería invitarte, ah... Si ella también irá pero no pasa nada.

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba la alegre voz de Ramona, gritando un si... bastante desesperado.

-¿Entonces, que dices? Que bien, necesito que me des tu dirección ah..si ya lo anoté, entonces el viernes iré por ti, a las 6, ¿te parece? Bien adiós…- Corto la llamada y sonrió, superado. -Aunque Penny y Bernadette se enojen, la llevare y le demostraré a Amy que puedo seguir adelante con mi vida.

Mientras en el departamento de Ramona.

-¿Entoces iras a la dichosa fiesta?

-Si amiga y gracias a ti, ahora podré conquistar a Sheldon, pero vendrá el viernes a las 6, a si que tienes que salir.

-No te preocupes, no me encontrará aquí- Decía con una sonrisa cómplice la pelirroja.

Pasaron los días y el esperado cumpleaños de Howard llegó, para que el aludido no sospechara, Bernadette lo invitó a salir ya que debían celebrar el cumpleaños y su aniversario de bodas.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme Bernie, todo ha estado delicioso- Decía mientras terminaba su gran banquete. -Pero mañana te invitaré yo, ya que debemos celebrar muchas cosas... oye quería invitarte, ¿vamos a la playa?- Por su parte Bernadette vió su reloj y al ver que aun eran las 5 de la tarde le respondió.

-Por supuesto amor, vamos.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Wolowitz, los invitados estaban llegando poco a poco, solo faltaban el festejado junto a su esposa y Sheldon, en eso tocan el timbre y Amy se dirige a abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió enormente al abrir, por ver al hombre que tanto amaba junto a la mujer que lo había besado años atrás, al principio quedó in habla, pero al ver que todos miraban asombrados la escena, para no sentirse humillada delante ellos reaccionó inteligentemente y con una gran sonrisa los saludos efusivamente.

-Cariño que bueno que llegaste. Hola Ramona, ha pasado tanto tiempo- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego acercándose a su "esposo". -Shelly te extrañe, pensé que ya no traerías a Ramona- Luego lo besó efusivamente delante de la acompañante. -Ven vamos a nuestro departamento, faltan algunas cosas para traer.

Mientras todos miraban a Ramona con desconcierto, pero luego la saludaron amablemente.

-Pero que te ocurre Amy. ¿Porque hiciste eso?- Pero solo recibió una bofetada de su mujer, quedando con la mano adolorida y roja de dolor.

-No debiste, sabes que no estamos acostumbrados a reacciones violentas- Luego acercó su mano y la llevó al lavamanos para tratar de quitar el rojizo de su piel. Luego envolvió un trozo de hielo en un trapo para apoyarselo en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Decia Amy con lagrima en los ojos

-Por favor perdóname, solo quería demostrarte que podía salir adelante sin ti.

-Y no pensante en las consecuencias... ¡Por todos los cielos Sheldon, ahí adentró esta tu hijo!- Gritaba Amy.

-Si lo sé, pero no te alteres te puede hacer mal- Luego se arrepintió de su ultima palabra.

-¿Por qué me haría mal?- Decía con un hilo de voz, temiendo que Sheldon supiera la verdad.

-Bueno porque estás muy alterada y no sé te puede afectar tu salud.

- _Que excusa tan tonta Cooper, por que no le dices que ya sabes lo de su embarazo y listo-_ Pensaba el físico.

-Sé que me equivoque, perdóname, nunca más haré algo así. Si tu quieres le digo que se vaya.

-Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte, solo me conformo con que estés más cerca mío que de ella durante la celebración.

-Hecho- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa. -Pero si te beso frente a ella tendrás que corresponderme.

-Por supuesto, pero no debes de aprovecharte de la situación.

-Por supuesto que no- Dijo acercándose más a su mujer estrechándola en sus brazos. -Pero solo para ensayar...- La acercó hasta él y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, pero fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

-Mamá, papá, están preguntando por uste… ¡Lo siento! Sigan en lo suyo, les diré que enseguida van.

-Gracias amigo- Dijo su padre abrazando a su mujer por la cintura. -Iremos enseguida.

Luego Jake llegó hasta el lugar de la fiesta.

-¿Jake y tus padres?- Pregunto Leonard.

-Estaban besuqueándose así que les dije que vinieran después- Dijo el niño, siendo escuchado por todos e inclusive por una enojadísima Ramona.

-Parece que la situación se está poniendo difícil, pero no importa, mientras tenga su amistad, lo demás más adelante lo veré- Pensaba Ramona para si misma.

-Y esos dos no pierden el tiempo- Dijo un divertido Howard.

-Lo que pasa es que con mi mamá, nos fuimos unas semanas a estar con mis abuelos, ya que se encuentran enfermos, así que los estamos cuidando y por eso aprovechan de estar juntos cada vez que pueden.

-Entiendo, si siguen así pronto te darán un hermanito- Penny y Bernadette sonrieron con complicidad.

En eso llega el matrimonio Cooper de la mano.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Y las cosas que fueron a buscar?- Dijo Raj con una risa picara.

-A lo mejor fueron a hacer una cosa. No a buscar- Después del comentario de Howard, todos rieron dejando al matrimonio sonrojado.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Oportunidades

La verdad Amy se había divertido durante la fiesta, pero a la vez estaba intranquila, se sentía ahogada, así que decidió ir al jardín de la casa Wolowitz, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se desplomó y su esposo alcanzó a sujetarla.

Amy abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amado Sheldon, quien en ningún momento se alejó de ella.

-¿Que pasó?

-Te desmayaste y te traje a casa, estás en nuestra habitación.

-¿Pero y los demás? ¿Y tu cita?

-Si preguntas por Ramona, se fue con Raj quien ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

-¿Donde está Jake?

-Esta abajo con Leonard y Penny, no te preocupes el esta bien.

-Que bueno- Dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero Sheldon la detuvo.

-¿Que estás haciendo? No debes levantarte, te puede hacer mal.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-Estas en tu casa- Aclara.

-Pero ya no es mi casa, lo sabes.

-Aun así sigue siendo tu casa. Recuestate y no te esfuerces demasiado.

-Sheldon no estoy enferma, así que no te preocupes pero me quedaré aquí, sólo por hoy y mañana me iré a primera hora.

-Me quedaré contigo, sólo para que Jake no se de cuenta- La abrazo y se recostó junto a ella.

-Sheldon no te me acerques tanto- Pidió débilmente, se venció por el aroma de su cuerpo.

-Amy yo te amo... quiero que lo sepas, hoy cometí el peor error de mi vida, traje a otra mujer a la casa de nuestros amigos y estaban todos, yo solo quería darte celos, demostrarte que puedo salir adelante sin ti pero sabes me di cuenta que no puedo, mi amor por ti es más grande que mi orgullo y no quiero seguir así.

Su esposa lloraba al escucharlo y se estremecía, quería acabar con esta farsa de una vez y decirle que seguían casados, pero ella era orgullosa, no podía decírselo pero lo de su hijo si, ella quería que lo supiera.

-Sheldon, tengo que decirte algo- Él estaba atento a su mujer, quería oír aquello que él ya sabía pero quería escucharlo de su boca. -Si me desmaye es por algo puntual, yo estoy... embarazada, vas a ser padre- Al oír esas maravillosas palabras Sheldon se abalanzó hacia ella y empezó a besarla, fue un beso largo y apasionado que ninguno de los quería terminar, pero fueron interrumpidos por su hijo.

-¿Papá, mamá ya despertó? Cielos porque nunca se encierran para hacer esas cosas- Esto sonrojó al matrimonio.

-¿Y tú por qué no tocas antes de entrar?- Dijo Sheldon un poco molesto.

-Disculpen y como estas mamá. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Está bien mi hermanito? ¿Que dijo el doctor papá?

-¿Hermanito, doctor?- Pregunto Amy confundida.

-Si el doctor que te revisó y dijo que estabas bien pero no seguí escuchando y quise subir a verte.

-¿El les dijo que estoy embarazada?

-No, fue mi papá.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabías?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Jake vuelve a la sala- Mando Sheldon después que su hijo se retiró. -Desde el domingo, cuando tenías pesadillas lo dijiste entre sueños, así que quería escucharlo de tus labios.

-¿Y porque les dijiste a todos lo de mi estado?

-Porque todos se preocuparon, así que les conté para que no se preocuparan más.

Flash Back.

Amy se desplomó pero no alcanzó a llegar al suelo ya que los fuertes brazos de su esposo la sostuvieron.

-Rápido Sheldon déjala aquí en el sofa- Penny se preocupó ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-¿Por que mamá se desmayo papá, que le sucede?- Todos estaban esperando una respuesta de Sheldon.

-No te preocupes hijo, esto es normal, lo que pasa es que vas a tener un hermanito- Luego miro a Leonard. -¿Puedes llamar a un doctor por favor?

-Ya lo hice viene en camino.

-Sheldon felicidades- Dijo Raj palmeando su hombro.

-Gracias, estamos muy felices por este nuevo bebe y quería que lo supieran para que estuvieran tranquilos.

-Sheldon, creo que debo irme pero no sé cómo- Le dijo una apenada Ramona.

-No te preocupes yo te llevaré- Interrumpió Raj. Cada uno de los invitados empezó a marcharse.

Fin flash Back.

-El doctor me dijo que el bebe está bien, que es normal ya que estas dentro de los 3 meses y te seguirán ocurriendo este tipo de cosas.

-Si, ya me lo había dicho- Sheldon se acerca nuevamentea ella y la toma de las manos.

-Amy, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte sola en este momento te acompañaré a cada ecografía que pueda, y voy a tratar de alejarme de Ramona, no quiero que te angusties, Jake no se va a enterar que estamos divorciados.

-Gracias- Le embozó una sonrisa. -Me alegra que lo de tu paternidad te haya puesto tan feliz.

-Por supuesto por que la madre de mi hijo es la mujer que amo...

Luego se acercó nuevamente y estaba a punto de besarla pero se detuvo y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, puso el seguro y volvió hasta ella.

-Ahora no nos van a interrumpir más- Se acercó a su esposa y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, Amy comenzó a corresponderle y esa noche después de semanas sin su esposo, se entregó al amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Sheldon fue el primero en despertar, y al hacerlo sonrió al ver a su amada dormir a su lado. Era tan hermoso sentir su piel, decidido empezó a besarla cosa que la sobresaltó e hizo que despertara

-Buenos días cariño...

-Buenos días Sheldon- Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ¿qué hora es?

-No te preocupes no importa la hora, hoy no tienes que trabajar, tenemos el día libre.

-Entonces, me voy a duchar y me iré a la casa de mis padres.

Quédate, solo por este fin de semana, por favor- Empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara, sabía que eso le encantaba a ella.

-Solo por hoy, nada más, mañana regresaré a la casa de mi padres, por cierto no quiero que se preocupen, no le cuenten nada por favor.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Mientras en el departamento de Ramona.

-Así que está embarazada...

-Asi es, las cosas se están complicando.

-Pero entonces ya no sigas con esa obsesión, dejalo ya no tienes oportunidad. Él va a tener familia, si quieres que sea feliz dejalo ir- Aconsejaba Kathy.

-Claro que no, no lo dejaré. Voy a seguir, me encanta Sheldon y aunque tenga 20 hijos con Amy, seguiré con mi plan de conquistarlo es más ahora mismo lo voy a llamar- Ramona marcó su número. -Hola Sheldon, te llamaba para saber cómo está tu ex esposa, ahhh está ahí contigo, entiendo, si dale mis saludos, si. Genial, te espero en la cafetería de siempre, adiós- Corto la llamada y sonrió como niña. -¿Lo ves? Quiere verme, aun no lo he perdido.

-Eso espero, ¿pero dime esta con él?

-Si, se quedó en su casa, pero era de esperarse tienen que disimular muy bien.

-Pero dime, ¿ellos no quieren que la familia se entere verdad?

-No quieren- Luego de ver la mirada que puso su amiga. -¿Qué estás pensando?

-Bueno, que tal vez un fotógrafo personal puede estar en ese café y tomarles una foto- Le guiña el ojo.

Mientras en la casa de Sheldon.

-¿Entonces hablarás con ella?- Pregunto Amy cruzada de brazos.

-Así es, le diré que tengo que alejarme de ella, quiero reconquistarte Amy. Quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

-Sheldon, yo no me voy a oponer, es tu decisión, solo espero que no vuelvas a desilusionarme, ni quiero volver a sufrir por tu causa- Se acercó a él, y ahora fue ella quien lo besó.

Estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad, al menos quería creer en él, después de todo seguían siendo marido y mujer. Por su parte Sheldon quedó sorprendido por la iniciativa de su amada y correspondió a aquel beso con toda la pasión, después de todo era Sábado y ambos tenían el día libre, asi que tenían todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
